


En Avant

by voicesofreasons



Series: Shameless AU [1]
Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Art, Digital Art, Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey had passion, he had passion to fucking spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m envisioning Mickey in a black shirt, white tights, and white ballet shoes. It’s not important just thought I would share that with you guys because it's a good image.

“She fucking loves him. All she kept whining was ‘It’s all about passion, passion. Can’t you see that? Look at Ian’s dancing. Look at the passion he shows, he’s sooo much better than you. Why can’t you be like that?’ Mickey mocked his dance instructor and rooted through Mandy’s bag for smokes as she tied her pointe shoes. When he finally came up in triumph with a half-crushed cigarette it was snatched from his hands and crushed under a pink satin shoe.

He glared at Mandy as she scraped the remains from her sole and began her stretching exercises. “Why do you even carry them if you won’t smoke them or let me smoke them?”

He could tell from her posture on the bar stretch that she was rolling her eyes. “It’s a self-control exercise. Besides I don’t even carry a lighter.”

Mickey scoffed at her. “Yeah but I do.”

A redhead breezed through the studio headed to the changing rooms. “Smoking is bad for you Mick, it could ruin your already shaky muscle control. Nice bar split Mands.” 

Mandy yelled out a thanks to the intruding ginger before gathering a towel and water from her bag.

Mickey sneered at the ginger disappearing into the backroom. “Why does he keep calling you that?”

Mandy looked at Mickey in disbelief ”You call me that.”

“Yeah but I know you, you’re my sister. He’s-“

“Just my dance partner and best friend.” Mandy shook her head in fake disappointment and grabbed her dance bag. “Tell Ian I’ll be warming up in Studio B.” She hesitated at the door and looked back at him. “Your instructor has a point Mickey. You’re good, but your dancing, it just doesn't convey the emotion.”

He waved her out of the door exasperated. “Not you too.”

Mickey sat in silence, ignoring as Ian came back out and started his stretches. Entirely by accident he caught Ian smirking at him in the full-length wall mirror. “Got a problem Gallagher?”

Ian smiled wrapping a towel around his shoulders and drinking from his water bottle. “Not really Mick, my dancing is you know, actually good.”

Mickey was across the room in seconds and staring up at Ian’s face. They both thought he was going to punch him until halfway into the kiss.

Mickey pulled back and observed the surprise on Ian’s face, running his tongue over his teeth. ‘Fuck it, I’ll show him some fucking passion.’ he thought and gripped the sides of Ian’s face harder pulling him down into another brutal kiss.

Mickey lost his train of thought as he forced his tongue into Ian’s mouth and Ian ‘s hands came up to Mickey’s waist, forgotten water bottle clattering to the floor. They fought roughly for control of the kiss. Mickey curled his fingers into Ian’s hair and tugged feeling satisfied as Ian moaned into his mouth. Vindictively Ian bit down on his bottom lip, hard.

Mickey ripped his mouth away. “Holy shit Gallagher. What the fuck?”

Ian smiled down at him, beads of Mickey’s blood dripping down his chin. “Was that you trying to show me up? Better luck next time Mickey.”

Mickey held his lip as Ian picked up his fallen water bottle and sauntered towards the door. 

“I’m guessing Mandy is probably in Studio B. See ya around Mick.”

Ian was already out the door before Mickey thought to yell after him “Don’t think nobody’s noticed your nicotine patches Gallagher!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Gallavich ballet au graphic.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a tumblr prompt asking for a Black Swan AU. I have never seen Black Swan so this is what I came up with. Leave a comment especially if it will help me to improve my writing. Thank you for reading.


End file.
